When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing
by Futuramakid
Summary: Vlad has made a stable clone by filling the gaps with his own DNA, but why are Clockwork and the Observants so interested in it? And what'll happen when Clockwork decides to teach Vlad a lesson?
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Vlad looked at his latest clone, one that should be stable. He was very surprised he didn't think of it before. He filled in the DNA gaps with his own halfa DNA. This meant the clone not only had stability, but Danny's agility and his own cunning. He looked at the face, and felt déjà vu. It was blue, like his own skin, with pointy ears, Danny's trim figure, and flaming white hair. He knew not why, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" The Observants asked Clockwork. "He's essentially recreating Dan Phantom!" the first said. "Daniel handled him once, and he can do it again. Especially since this Dan isn't more experienced than him." Clockwork said. "No, he can't!" The second Observant said, "he's stuck on the satellite with the crazy robots." "But it could lead to THAT!" The first said, pointing to Clockwork's screen. Valerie lay motionless on the screen, amidst a destroyed Amity Park. "Or, Clockwork began, changing the screen to an image of Valerie unmasked and Danny in Fenton mode showing her his powers, "it could lead to THIS!"

Meanwhile, on the Sattelite of Love….

Danny and the bots walked out of the theater. "Wait a minute," Danny said, "couldn't you pull a ship out of hammertime?" "That's hammer SPACE!" Tom corrected, "and I see no reason we couldn't." Crow reached in and pulled out a jet black ship, with black controls that lit up black. "Looks good," Danny said. "One thing though," Sam said and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a decal of his emblem and stuck it on the hood. "NOW it looks good!" Ron raised an eyebrow. "This seems familiar," he said. The rest, including Crow and Tom Servo, ignored him and piled in. He shrugged and got in. They left through the airlock. "Now, how do we pilot this?" Sam said. Ron realized where he knew it from. "We don't," he began, "I know this ship from a book in my world. It autopilots itself into the SUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

The clone opened his eyes. "Ah, good, you're up!" Vlad said. He had been moved into a bed now that his subliminal knowledge transfer was complete. The clone felt an odd connection with the man. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you're full of questions, Daniel," Vlad said, "and they will be answered, but not now. Come, let me get you some breakfast." "No!" the clone said. This was unexpected. "What?" Vlad asked. "No," said the clone, more adamantly, "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me this… Who am I?"

Meanwhile, Crow, Tom Servo, Ron, Sam, and Danny hurtled towards the sun, screaming. Ron found the makeshift teleporter its last occupants used to get out. "Guys, I found this teleporter, but we can't tell it where to go. You could still end up dead," Ron told them. "Better than here," Crow said. They grabbed onto each other so they'd all end up in the same place and activated the teleporter.

They ended up in the middle of the Fentonworks lab. "Wow, we aren't somewhere desolate and dangerous!" Ron said. "Odd how convenient this is," Danny said. They walked up into the Fenton's living room. It was destroyed and empty. "YOU!" a voice came from the doorway. "You just couldn't take the threat could you?" Danny turned. An older Valerie in her battle suit stood in the door. "You just HAD to kill them, didn't you? They were the only ghost hunters here, and you couldn't stand having the constant threat." "What? What are you talking about?" Danny asked. "You killed Danny Fenton and his family. All of them. The best friends a person could have, nothing against them other than their profession and YOU just walk up to their door and kill them." "Wait… Danny Fenton's dead?" Danny said. He decided that he should finally tell her. It would happen sooner or later, and now he was in trouble. He turned back to normal. "I AM Danny Fenton! Wait… this is the future, isn't it?" "That's kind of a duh, Danny," Ron said. "You… you can't be Danny! I watched them bury you. And… Sam? You were killed too!" Valerie said, confused at the situation. "Look, I'm a friend of Danny's, just explain to us what happened, and how long it's been," Ron said to the confused Valerie. "Well, I still don't trust you, but fine. It happened ten years ago, a little after Danny's marriage," she began. "Wait… marriage?" Sam said, "to who? How old were we?" She knew in her heart the answer, but had to make sure. " To you. And you were both 24. Two week after you got back from the honeymoon, he killed you all. I've been hunting him ever since, and have learned that the enemy," Skulker stepped out of the shadows; "of my enemy," Technus stepped by him. "is my friend." And he was followed by a rogues gallery of Danny's foes, excluding Plasmius. "Say goodbye, Phantom." Valerie said.


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Val aimed her gun at Danny. "This eliminates all ghost-matter. If you really ARE Fenton, this'll prove it." She fired. Danny, however, wasn't hit. Sam had jumped in front of the blast. She lay slumped on the floor, barely conscious. "Well, the anti-Sam people are gonna like that," Ron said. "What?" Danny said. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. So, now you know we're actually humans, will you let us in on more of the past we missed?" Ron said. The villains looked disheartened, for their prey had proven the wrong ghost.

"So, I'm you're son Daniel, that man Jack Fenton is an idiot who has it in for you, and that Danielle girl… she's his failed clone of me?" "Yes. In your last battle, you hit your head hard, giving you a case of amnesia," Vlad said to his blank slate of a clone, sipping at some tea. This revenge was to be sweet. But first, he would toy with Danny's life, turning it into a living nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Val looked at Sam's body. "You weren't lying, were you?" She asked. "No," Danny said, and put his finger to Sam's wrist. "She still has a pulse. Good." "I'm sorry Danny," Val said, "I should've trusted you." "Well, given what's happened, you were justified not to," Danny said, "I mean, I should've just told you who I was back in my time." "Hey, not to be questioning, but if Sam was made immortal, how was she killed?" Ron asked. "Hello! Are we amazingly transparent over here?" Crow yelled at them. Danny and Ron had completely forgotten about the wisecracking robots that had come with them. "Ooh!" said Technus, "new technology for me to posess!"

Meanwhile, in the present…

A pure white skinned man in a striped suit with yellow hair stood next to a pure white ghost in a suit and fedora. "So, Beetlejuice… We have a deal?" the ghost asked. "Sure thing, so I perform your routine bio-exorcism, and you let me off scot-free, Walker?" Beetlejuice asked the ghost. "Precisely," Walker said. "Now get to it!"


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Beetlejuice looked at the picture of the man he was supposed to bio-exorcise. "Looks like he'll be easy," he commented. "Don't bet on it," said Walker, "he doesn't scare easily, and is tough. Real tough."

Meanwhile, in the future Wisconsin…

The one unscathed remnant of "his" past faced him. "You'll never beat me. You're too weak. And besides, how can you fight your own 'cousin'?" he said. A young woman with green eyes and white hair in a ponytail faced him. "You… You're not Danny. You never were," she said, putting on a façade of confidence. "Bring it on," he said, splitting into four. "Bet you weren't expecting this!" she said, and she emitted an ear-splitting shriek. "How is that possible… Your DNA was from BEFORE I got that power!" he said, being blasted backward to the wall. "I practiced," she said matter-of-factly. "Join me," he said, "I could use someone like you. We'd be a great team." Part of her was tempted. No, she told herself, that isn't Danny. She emitted another shriek.


	6. Chapter 6

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

A/N: Beetlejuice characters are based off of the cartoon's continuity, where Beetlejuice and Lydia are friends, Beetlejuice has a slight crush on Lydia, the couple from the movie doesn't exist, and Lydia is still living with her 'normal' parents.

Present day New England.

Lydia Deetz sat at the window staring outside. Beetlejuice had told her he had important business to attend to. She wondered what it was. She was unaware of the intangible guard standing behind her, instructed to kill her if Beetlejuice didn't cooperate.

"This guy'll be a snap," Beetlejuice thought, looking at the old man who owned the mansion he stood in, "I can probably get him out with the same thing I used when I first met the Deetzes." He attempted to overshadow the old man. He was thrown out after getting out a few Day-o's. "Who dares challenge Vlad Plasmius?" he called out, transforming. "I do," Beetlejuice said. He was confident, ready for a new challenge. "What idiocy are you?" Vlad asked him. "I," Beetlejuice said, "am Beetlejuice, bio-exorcist, professional haunter, and otherwise awful guy. And I have been charged with bio-exorcising you." "How much are you being paid? I'll double it," Vlad said, not wanting to waste time fighting. "Not BEING paid. I'm being blackmailed," Beetlejuice said, "some stiff in a fedora said if I don't kill you, he kills Lydia. And trust me, that ain't happening." Beetlejuice transformed into a snake. "You know, we could come to a mutually beneficial agreement," Vlad said, "I help rescue her, you don't kill me?" "A deal, eh?" Beetlejuice said, morphing back to his human-like form, "I like deals." He took out a legally binding Netherworld contract. He made several changes, and held it out to Vlad. Vlad skimmed it and signed. "Good," Beetlejuice said, "now let's save Lydia."

Lydia was anxious. She decided to call him in anyway. She began the incantation. "Though I know I should be wary, still I summon something scary! Ghostly haunting I set loose, Beetlejuice, **Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!" **Beetlejuice, and Vlad who happened to be shaking hands with him at the time, appeared in front of her. The guard became tangible. He held a sword. "LYDS! Look out behind you!" Beetlejuice yelled, lunging at the guard. He knocked over the guard in the nick of time. "Blast him, Vlad!" Beetlejuice said to his companion. Beetlejuice held up the ghost guard. Vlad blasted him into oblivion. "Who's your friend, BJ? And why was that ghost after me?" Lydia asked her friend. "This is Vlad Plasmius, and that ghost was after you because I didn't kill Vlad. This stiff Walker kidnapped me, told me if I didn't bio-exorcise Vladdie there he'd kill you," Beetlejuice replied. "Beetlejuice… thanks… thanks for saving me," she said. "Aww, it was nothing," he said, "I'm a little fond of you, if you didn't know it."


	7. P comes before

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Ron noticed something of an artisan's signature on a piece of rubble. "Oh no," he said, "not-" "Not who?" Danny asked. Ron pointed to the single-letter signature. The one thing telling them this was worse than it looked.

"This is… unexpected," Clockwork said, watching them. "Someone outside of our universes are actually manipulating reality. This could be disastrous."

The being who left the signature laughed. He hadn't had this much fun since he created the Nottingham scenario. Granted, they weren't as intelligent as the people there were, so he had to spell it out, but it was worth it.


	8. Q!

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

A raven-haired girl with purple eyes stood on a tightrope, staring at him. She fell from a rope he had cut. "SAM!" He awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily. Who was she? And how did he know her?

"Ah the plot thickens. Well, I guess I should make my grand entrance," the being thought. He appeared in a flash of light in front of his "players." "What are you doing here, Q?" Ron asked him. "Friend of yours?" Danny asked Ron. "Not personally, no. But I have written him before." "That you have, mon frere, that you have," Q said. "Cut to the chase, Q. What do you want with Danny Phantom?" Ron said. "That I shall reveal… IN SONG!

"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide,"

"What's he doing?" Danny asked.  
"When it comes to surprises in the void of space  
I excel without ever even trying"

"It appears," Ron began, "he is likening himself to Jack Skellington."  
"With the slightest little effort of my Hollywood charms  
I have seen Picard give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed Borg  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet"

"Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Q, the trickster King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing.

Oh, somewhere deep inside of my being,  
An emptiness I began seeing,  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Alpha Centauri, I'm a famous allegory,  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am me, I simply just be,  
And create irony from thin air,  
No animal nor man can laugh like I can  
At the chaos of my own creation.

But who here would ever understand  
That the trickster King with the permanent grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's a place in my lack of bone,  
That calls out for something unknown  
The infamous pranks, come year after year  
Do nothing for these empty tears."

"Let me guess, Q. You're metaphorically 'making Christmas'" Ron said. "Oh, come on! You know another song comes between the two!" "You're gonna sing MORE?" "No, I'll spare you 'What's this?' and tell it in prose. You see, I found a universal rift. It led me to discover you, your universe. At first, the fact I'm fictional led me to question existence. Then I discovered your 'fan fiction.' I thought 'Hey, I need a hobby, and I've got nothing better to do,' so here we are, written well within character, and within 'true fan' boundaries." "What do you plan, Q?" Ron asked. "Oh, nothing any worse than what you've done to them," Q said, smirking. They knew someone may well die, as he had killed Sam off earlier. They, excluding Q, had failed to notice what Technus had began. "Yes! Using this new technology, I, Technus, shall rule the world!" Technus had merged Crow from the waist up to Servo's head. "Au revoir!" Q said, leaving them to Technus and the other villains.


	9. Bizarre Bizarro Danny!

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

"Me am Bizarro Phantom! Me am going to kill Technus!"

A grey skinned angular Danny had swooped in front of them. "Great, Q must know my fondness for the character Bizarro," Ron said. "Who's Bizarro?" Danny asked. "In the DC universe, a failed duplicate of a character will have flawed speech patterns, grey skin, and reverse logic. They are called Bizarros. The first was of a hero called Superman," Ron explained. "So, he's a reverse me?" Danny asked. "Yep," Ron said. "Well, we better go save Crow and Tom from the two of them," Danny said. "Who's with us?" Ron said. "I still don't trust you," Valerie said. "Please, Valerie," Danny said, "just help us. If that's an opposite me it'll destroy… well, whatever's left to destroy."

Meanwhile, in the present-day…

To say Tucker was a bit worried was an understatement. His two best friends had disappeared off the face of the planet for quite a while. He had made up his mind. He was going to do his best to find them. He went to the lab, armed himself, and ventured determinedly into the Ghost Zone.

In the Ghost Zone…

Clockwork looked at the future. He knew not who this "Q" was, or how he came here. He only knew that this meant trouble, and that this "Q" was more powerful than he could imagine. But, he knew how to stop this future from coming, and that was the important thing. He'd gotten together some friends of his to give a little Dickensian lesson to a certain Scrooge.


	10. Robert was dead to begin with

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Vlad had returned to his home. He went to open the door, but the knob had changed into a familiar face. This face was an old classmate he had partnered with, Robert Romero. He had a lucrative software business with Robert, until the accident. It moaned. He convinced himself it was nothing, just a hallucination, and went on, not even remembering what today was. December 24. A prelude to a day he hated. It reminded him of the one thing evading him: love. He sat in his den. "Perfect," thought Clockwork. The lights flicked off. His dead classmate appeared before him, covered in chains. "Hello, Vlad. Lonely and wicked as ever, I see," Robert said. "Robbie? Robbie Romero?" Vlad said, perplexed. "Yes," his dead friend said, "and I have a message to deliver. In SONG!"

I'm Robert Romero!  
Averious and greed  
I took advantage of the poor  
Just ignored the needy  
I specialized in causing pain  
Spreading bugs and glitches,  
And if you could not pay the patch  
We simply left you out  
I'm Robert Romero!  
My heart was painted black  
I should have known our evil deeds  
Would put us both in shackles  
Captive  
Bound  
We're double-ironed  
Exhausted by the weight  
As freedom comes from giving love  
So, prison comes with hate"  
"I don't understand, Robert," Vlad said to his partner, "why do these chains bind you?" "I forged these chains on this plane, by my acts of greed and evil. You wear such chains yourself." He went back to his singing.  
"You're Doomed, Vlad!!  
You're doomed for all time  
Your future is a horror story  
Written by your crimes  
Your chains are forged  
By what you say and do  
So, have your fun  
When life is done  
A nightmare waits for you!"  
The man was dragged away by his chains. "Tonight 3 spirits will haunt you! This alone may change your fate. Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!"


	11. Where No Man has Gone Before!

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Meanwhile, in the future…

Ron noticed something. A scar on the face of the future Valerie blinked out of existence. "Valerie, didn't you used to have a scar under your lip?" he asked. She looked at him as if he was crazy. It became clear to him. The timeline was changing. Of course she wouldn't notice, because the change permeated the past!

Back in present-day Wisconsin…

"Hmm…" thought Vlad. This was most odd. The clock on his wall rang out one. Clockwork had arranged a friend of his to play out the part of Ghost of Christmas past- a past version of himself. The past self appeared to Vlad. "Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold?" he asked. "Yes. I am the ghost of Christmas past," the past Clockwork said, "Touch my hand, and I shall show you wondrous sights." Vlad reached out and reluctantly took the spirit's hand.

Elsewhere…

Captain's Log. Stardate: Thursday. I really could go for some fudge.

"Hmm," thought Q, observing. "I should send them here!"

He teleported them there, in the bodies of their counterparts from this universe.

"What happened?" Danny asked. "It appears," Ron answered, "we're in a Star Trek parody universe, around the time of…" He trailed off when he realized when they were. He burst out laughing. He'd figured out who Danny and Sam swapped with, and when they were. "What's so funny?" Sam asked. "You and Danny- You're Troi and Riker! And this is just before Nemesis!" Ron said, "not only are you two going to get MARRIED, but you have a BETAZOIDIAN wedding!" "What's wrong with a Betazoidian wedding?" Danny asked. Ron whispered his answer in Danny's ear. "Oh, my……." Danny said, turning red. Sam, being in a half-betazoidian body, read the answer from Danny's thoughts.

"Bridge crew, report to the bridge," a familiar voice said over the intercom. "That would be us," Ron said, in his Klingon body. He led them to the turbolift. "Now, if I'm correct, Danny, you're the first officer, Sam, you're the counselor, and I'm chief of security. Act naturally. I cast this out before, as a fanfic idea. If I'm correct, Jack is Picard, Tucker is Data, and Valerie is…. dead by now."


	12. When Love is Gone

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Meanwhile, in Vlad's past…

"I recognize this place, spirit!" Vlad said.

"You should," the past Clockwork said, it's your high school."

"Yes! And… this was the first year! At the end of the first term! This was when I met Maddie!" Vlad said, "But won't me being here change things?"

"No," the past Clockwork said, "what I choose to show you are the mere shadows of things past. You could no more change it now than you could change the laws of physics." Vlad watched. A younger Vlad was walking out of the school, his head in a book, as was usual for him. The present Vlad smiled. He knew what would happen. Young Vlad bumped into Maddie.

"Sorry," he said, bending over to pick up his books.

"Oh, let me help," she said. She bent over to help. Their eyes met, and young Vlad knew she was his destiny.

"And you know another Christmas here with her, several years from now?" the past Clockwork said.

"Please, spirit, don't take me there. Anywhen but there!" Vlad said. The years went by like seconds. Their last year together was here. Their past, their love, flashed by.

"Don't leave me Maddie," young Vlad said, "I love you."

"No," she said, "but you did, once." She sang.

"There was a time when I was sure  
That you and I were truly one  
That our future was forever  
And would never come undone  
And we came so close to being close  
And Though you cared for me  
There's distance in your eyes tonight  
So we're not meant to be

The love is gone, the love is gone  
The sweetest dream that we have ever known  
The love is gone, the love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone

There comes a moment in your life  
Like a window, and you see  
Your future there before you  
And how perfect life can be  
But adventure calls with unknown voices  
Pulling you away  
Be careful or you may regret  
The choice you make someday

When love is gone, when love is gone  
The sweetest dream that we have ever known  
When love is gone, when love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone,"  
Present Vlad walked up to here, not caring he was unheard, and joined in.  
"It was almost love  
It was almost always  
It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I  
And yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye

Yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
Yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye..."

"Spirit, Show me no more. Why do you delight in torturing me?" Vlad asked.

"I told you. These were the shadows of the things that have been. That they are what they are, do not blame me." The past Clockwork said. "Leave me!" Vlad said, sobbing. And he was back in his chamber in a flash. And thus he remained until the nearby clock began to strike the hour.


	13. Bless Us All

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

They entered the turbolift.

"What do you mean, dead by now?" Danny said. "I cast her as Tasha Yar. In Star Trek, her character dies by the end of the first season. This is several years later," Ron explained. They exited onto the bridge. "Ah, Danny, you're here! We're almost to Betazed. I wanted to take a break. You have the conn," Jack Picard said. "Then wouldn't it have been easier just to call Danny?" Sam said. Jack didn't hear, he was already off to his quarters. "Fudge, with nuts. Warm," Jack ordered the replicator. On the bridge, Ronnie was trying to tell Danny how this worked as indiscreetly as possible.

"You don't have much to do right now," Ronnie whispered, "the course has been set, and we have no problems."

Meanwhile, in Wisconsin…

Vlad sat, awaiting the second spirit. Clockwork had gotten a friend of his parole for this: Ghostwriter. "'Come in and know me better, man'? What hack wrote this?" he had said to Clockwork. "Oh, just some uppity Englishman. His name was Charles Dickens." Clockwork had replied. "Come in, and know me better, man!" the writer said from the next room. Vlad walked in. Ghostwriter sat at the table, surrounded by a feast. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," Ghostwriter said, "This is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas!" "Hello, spirit," Vlad said, "I live in the here and now, which is Christmas!" Ghostwriter said. "I don't believe I've met anyone like you, spirit," Vlad said. "Really? Over 1900 of my brothers came before me," Ghostwriter said. "1900? Imagine the grocery bills!" Vlad said. Ghostwriter laughed then proceeded, "Have you ever noticed how everything is more wonderful at Christmas?" "In all honesty, no," Vlad said. "Before this day is done, you will understand!" Ghostwriter said. He took Vlad out, and took him to the streets of Amity Park. He showed Vlad the sights, and sang out,

"It's in the singing of a street corner choir

It's going home and getting warm by the fire

It's true

Wherever you find love

It feels like Christmas

A cup of kindness that we share with another

A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother

In all the places you find love

It feels like Christmas

It is the season of the heart

A special time of caring

The ways of love made clear

It is the season of the sprit

The message if we hear it

Is make it last all year

It's in the giving of a gift to another

A pair of mittens that were made by your mother

It's all the ways that we show love

That feel like Christmas

A part of childhood we'll always remember

It is the summer of the soul in December

Yes, when you do your best for love

It feels like Christmas

It is the season of the heart

A special time of caring

The ways of love made clear

It is the season of the sprit

The message if we hear it

Is make it last all year

It's in the singing of a street corner choir

It's going home and getting warm by the fire

It's true, wherever you find love

It feels like Christmas

It's true, wherever you find love

It feels like Christmas

It feels like Christmas

It feels like Christmas

It feels like Christmas!"

They arrived at his destination: FentonWorks, at noon on Christmas day. Maddie and Jack had finished their fighting, and were setting Christmas dinner. Danny raised his glass. "To Vlad, the founder of the feast," he said. "Me? Why me?" Vlad said, watching through a window. Maddie echoed that. "Oh, that's easy. Life wouldn't be the same without him. Some of us wouldn't be here," he said, smiling at Danni, and then continuing, "and after all, he saved my life that time." "Well, I guess on the day of Christmas, we must drink to the health of Vlad Masters, even though he is stingy, callous, unfeeling, and—" Maddie began. "To the founder of the feast, my pal Vladdy!" Jack said. "God bless us, every one!" Danny said, then began to sing,

"Life is full of sweet surprises, everyday's a gift

The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my sprit

It fills me up with laughter, it fills me up with song

I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong

Bless us all, who gather here

The loving family I hold dear

No place on Earth, compares with home

And every path will bring me back from where I roam

Bless us all, that as we live

We always comfort and forgive

We have so much that we can share

With those in need we see around us everywhere

Let us always love each other

Lead us toward the light

Let us hear the voice of reason

Singing in the night

Let us run from anger

And catch when we fall

Teach us in our dreams and please, yes, please

Bless us one and all

Bless us all with playful years

With noisy games and joyous tears

We reach for you, and we stand tall

And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all

We reach for you, and we stand tall

And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all."

The scene and spirit disappeared, leaving Vlad in his room again.


	14. Christmas Yet to Come

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Clockwork donned a black robe. It was time for swim or sink, Vlad was to meet the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. The clock chimed three. Clockwork floated in his old man form, out into the room. "I assume you are the third spirit? The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Vlad asked. Clockwork nodded. He grabbed Vlad, and led him to a pawn shop. A man stood there, surrounded by people holding various items. He realized they were HIS things! "How much can I get for his linens?" the woman said. "They're still warm! I don't pay extra for that, you know," the pawnbroker said. "You should. It's the only warmth he ever had!" the woman said. They all burst into laughter. Clockwork transported him to the ghost zone. There was every ghost he'd employed. "Let's drink to Vlad Plasmius!" Skulker said, "he was as cold and ruthless as any of us ever was, despite his human half." Vlad was shocked. Clockwork still had another place to show him. It was the Fenton household. This was the day the Fentons were killed. Their bodies all lay, battered and bruised, as the clone left the household. "Who is this man?" Vlad said, knowing full well who it was, "who's death brought joy to all those other people?" Clockwork was silent. "I know why you show mw this, Spirit," Vlad said, grabbing for any way it couldn't be him, "this man could be the case for me." Clockwork transported him to a graveyard. He pointed ominously at a single tombstone. Vlad read the inscription- VLADIMIR B. MASTERS "Tell me something spirit- are these the shadows of things that might be, or what will be?" Vlad said. Clockwork grinned under the hood. "The future isn't carved in stone, but your current path is this," Clockwork said. He sent Vlad back. "Bravo!" Q said, appearing by Clockwork, "encore! Excellent acting job, Clockwork." "You planned this? You knew of the similarities?" Clockwork asked. "Yes," said Q, "and I am glad to find someone I can identify with. Someone who's not icy like the Continuum. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Clockwork."


	15. Revelations

When Worlds Collide 3: Double or Nothing

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: (cue Colonel Clink voice) I own NOTHING!

Danny, Tucker, Sam and Ron found themselves in the Fenton household, in the right time. It was Christmas Eve. Jack and Maddie ran up and hugged Danny. "We're so glad you're okay!" Maddie said, "but who's that other person with you?" "This," Danny said, "is Ron. He's the author of our lives, from Sam's death on. But, he's got good intentions. He only does this as a drama, to entertain. He's friendly." "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fenton," Ronnie said. At that moment Vlad burst into the door.

"Ah, hello, Maddie, Jack!" Vlad said. "Can it," Maddie said, "we know your secret." "Wait!" Vlad said, "I've changed!" Danny and Ron noticed Clockwork and Q winking at them from outside the door. "I have a feeling he's telling the truth, Mom," Danny said. She let her guard down. "Yes, Maddie, I've changed! I've realized I'll never have you, and I'm okay with it. I've even forgiven Jack! Oh, and," he said, pulling the largest turkey any of them had seen from behind his back, "I bring you a feast." They sat around the table. "God bless us," Danny said. "God bless us, every one," Vlad corrected.

Later that day…

"Valerie, I have something I need to tell you. I've seen what could happen if I don't," Danny said. "Ok, I'll bite," Valerie said, "what?" He went ghost. "You're- But he- and you—" Valerie said, unable to comprehend this. "Yes, I'm Danny Phantom. But I need you to believe me when I tell you the whole thing with your dad's lab was an accident. And that we shouldn't be fighting. I dislike evil ghosts as much as you. Truce?" Danny said. "Truce," Valerie said, and shook his hand, "I guess I had you pegged wrong, Fenton." "Why?" Danny said. "I'd always thought of you as a dreamer. Now I see you're not just a dreamer. You accomplish things too."

The End… for now.


End file.
